


Thank You

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [1]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunsuk is a cutie, Its way too late for this, Jinyoung tolerates him, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: he smiles, breathing in the scent of linen and shampoo as he cuddles closer to the younger“i missed this”or jinyoung and hyunsuk cuddle because why not(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Series: CIX Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> this is easily the messiest thing i have ever written please ignore me i just wanted to be able to have a cix fic under my belt
> 
> also i wrote this very sleep deprived at three in the morning and im almost 100% sure i have covid so please go easy on me and my incoherent thoughts 
> 
> enjoy:)

jinyoung looks around the dimly lit room, dull light from the sunset casting an orange hue on everything under it 

he sighs in content, dipping his head down and cuddling back into hyunsuk’s shoulder, the latter humming softly and burying his face into jinyoung’s hair

moments like this are the ones that should be treasured, jinyoung thinks. the quiet and solidarity of the atmosphere being a rarity among the practices and busy schedules that tend to take up their free time 

he smiles, breathing in the scent of linen and shampoo as he cuddles closer to the younger

“i missed this”

hyunsuk laughs a bit, jinyoung hitting him lightly in the chest with a _”you brat! that was supposed to be sweet don’t laugh at your hyung!”_

they’re both laughing now, hyunsuk carding a hand through jinyoung’s newly bleached hair

“we see each other every day, though! it’s not like i’ve gone anywhere”

jinyoung pouts 

“it doesn’t matter, it’s not the same”

the room falls silent, the only noise audible being their own soft breathing 

“hyung?”

“mhm”

“thank you”

jinyoung scoots back a bit, looking up at hyunsuk in confusion

“what do you mean? i havent done anything”

hyunsuk hums closing his eyes and turning towards the ceiling 

“i don’t know, for being here- for believing in me”

jinyoung makes a small noise, adjusting himself so that he’s looking down at him, bringing both hands up to cup his face

“of course i believe in you, hyunsukie. you don’t need to thank me for that”

hyunsuk opens his eyes to look back at him, giving him a toothy grin

“fine then, forget i said anything”

jinyoung groans dramatically, dropping himself back into hyunsuk’s side

“why do you like ruining the moment so much? it’s like you enjoy seeing me suffer!”

grinning, the younger rolls over, poking at jinyoung’s side 

“maybe i do”

jinyoung let’s a noise akin to a small scream, and squirms as hyunsuk tickles the other, trapping him down under his large frame

“ack this isn’t fair! i have no chance you’re so much bigger than me!”

hyunsuk chokes on a laugh “it’s not my fault you’re so little!”

jinyoung shrieks, pulling the blankets further over his body in an attempt to shield himself from the maknae 

“okay, okay, seriously! i give up have some mercy on m- uhmph!”

before jinyoung can finish what he’s saying, the other plops himself on top of him, not bothering to hold himself up anymore 

“you’re comfortable”

jinyoung scoffs, reaching over and carding through his bangs

“gosh you’re lucky i love you, i can barely breathe”

giggling, hyunsuk cuddles into the older, eyes starting to slip closed

“yoon hyunsuk, are you falling asleep on me right now?”

...

“hyunsuk?”

silence

jinyoung almost scoffs at the realization that he’d already fallen asleep, worn out from their schedules the day before

leaning forward, he presses a chaste kiss to the side of his face, reaching over and flicking off the light on his bedside table

_thank you for believing in me too_


End file.
